It has heretofore been proposed to construct a gas turbine power plant wherein the axial flow compressor and the turbine include contra-rotating rotors as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,318 to Bauger of Aug. 18, 1970, or in U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,831 to Garnier of Jan. 16, 1968.
While the power plants disclosed in these patents include an outer rotor in place of the conventional fixed outer stator, the rotors revolving in opposite angular directions, the relative rotation has not been controlled and synchronized and there has been a need for a more simplified and efficient structure.